El Coma Del Corazon
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: 'Natsu Un Niño De 12 Años , Le Confiesa Sus Sentimientos A Lucy Su Amiga De La Infancia Y Ella Corresponde Sus Sentimientos Pero Natsu Sufre Un Accidente Y Queda En Coma. ' *Entra y Enterate Que Pasa?* \Final Up! \
1. Despertar

Capitulo 0 : Despertar

**Fairy Tail Le Pertenece A Hiro Mashima **

**Este Capitulo Sera Narrado Por Natsu**

**Gracias A Los Que Leen Mis Fic :D**

Natsu Pov

Desde el momento en el que tuve el valor para confesarte sentimientos y tu con una sonrisa los aceptates , Y nos prometimos simpre estar juntos , pero desde aquel **Accidente **fue la ultima vez que te vi y me senti triste ya que estabas llorando mientras , yo me estaba desangraba , llego la ambulancia y mi mundo se volvio completamente , solo estaba en esa oscuridad , hasta que apareciste tu entre esa oscuridad y me hablaste llorando me exigiste que volviera contigo , pero no podia acercarme a ti y te diste vuelta , te ivas no queria que te fueras por eso grite tu nombres desesperado y **Desperte.**

Mi mundo volvio a tener color , estaba en el hospital y una Mascara de oxigeno en mi boca , mi madre entro por la puerta con flores , se le cayeron al verme y llorando me abrazo , ella llamo al doctor y el llego me miro con asombro , despues de eso mi madre me conto que estube en **Coma **durante 4 años desde aquel **Accidente , **le pregunte por ti y me dijo que viniste durante 3 años peron en la navidad del tercer año entre lagrimas me dijiste **Adios **Y te fuiste , y no has vuelto desde ese momento y senti que tenia que verte , asi que me someti a un entrenamiento durante 2 meses y recupere mi movilidad , mi madre consiguio tu direccio y la escuela que ivas y entre ahi , Te Quiero Sorprender Y Quiero Abrazar como Nunca.

Hoy Por Fin Llego El Dia Estoy Apunto De Entrar A Tu Sala , Presentarme Y Verte De Nuevo **Lucy Heartfilia**

**...**

**Que Les Parecio , Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo ! **


	2. Encuentro Y Realidad

Capitulo 1 : Encuentro Y Realidad

-Diálogos de los personajes-

-"Pensamientos"-

~Cambio De Escena~

...

-Lu-chan , escuchaste que hoy llega un alumno nuevo - decia aquella chica de pelo celeste

-Si , pero no me importa levy-chan - Respondio lucy

-Tambien dicen que tiene el pelo rosa - dijo levi

-"Pelo Rosa , Como El De El" , Ah que interesante - respondio lucy

-Hey lucy hiciste la tarea - dijo aquel chico de pelo azul y sin camisa

-Si Gray Y Ponte Algo - Dijo lucy mientras buscaba su cuaderno en su mochila

-Escuche que hoy llega un nuevo - dijo gray

-Ya Callanse , Y Sientence - Grito la presidenta de la clase erza scalet , mientras el profesor entraba por la puerta

-Buenos Dias Alumnos - Dijo El Profesor

-Buenos Dias profesor - Dijieron todos

-Como Saben hoy llega un alumno nuevo , Pasa! - Dijo El profesor y alguien abrio , tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

-Un Gusto conocerlos , mi nombres es natsu dragneel - Se Presento Natsu

-Natsu...- Lucy Se Levanto De Su Asiento , Diciendo Ese Nombre Por Sus Mejillas Caian Lagrimas

-Natsu-Grito gray

-Natsu-Grito Levy

-Natsu-Grito Erza

**Natsu Pov **

El Profesor me llamo para que entre , me senti nervioso pero estaba feliz ya que la iva a ver

Me presente y me vio , se levanto y entre lagrimas pronunciaba mi nombre , corri hacia ella y la abraze

-Me Extrañaste- Dije

-Si y Mucho - Respondio Ella , Mientras Lloraba

-Nunca mas te dejare sola - dije soltando una sonrisa

Tambien Levy , erza y gray , estaban ahi me abrazaron Y El Profesor se enojo y nos mando a sentar

Ahora estamos en clase , mientras veia a lucy pero me pregunto **¿**Por Que**? **Tiene Esa Mirada Tan Triste

**Fin Del Pov De Natsu**

**Lucy Pov**

Mi Vida siempre habia sido muy feliz junto a el , todabia me acuerdo de aquel dia en el que me dijo sus sentimientos y los Acepte Con una sonrisa

Pero Por Culpa De Ese **Accidente **El Quedo En Coma , Lo Espere Durante casi 3 Años Pero Paso Algo Que Cambio Mi Vida , Pero Hoy 4 Años Despues el Desperto Y Regreso Por Mi

No Lo Podia Creer , Me levante De Mi Asiento Y Todo Lo Que Me Salia de Voz Era Su Nombre Y Tambien Mis Lagrimas

El Como Siempre Me Abrazo y Me Prometio Estar Siempre junto A El , Pero Solo Me Preocupo Por **Eso...!**

**Fin Del Pov De Lucy **

**~Almuerzo~**

**-**Delicioso - Decia natsu , mientras comia

-Hoy despues de clases vamos a la casa de gray a celebrar el regreso de natsu - Dijo levy

-Que! en mi casa! - Grito Gray

-Si suena divertido - insistio natsu y gray se puso a pensar

-Diablos , Esta Bien - Dijo Gray

-Lucy , lucy , lucy - Natsu llamaba a lucy quien estaba distraida

-Ahh , Lo Siento - Dijo Lucy

-"Estas Pensando Eso Lu-chan"- Levi Pensaba Mientras Veia A Lucy

-Esta bien hoy vamos a celebrar a la casa de gray - dijo lucy , con una sonrisa falsa

-Natsu , ¿Eres Tu Natsu ? - Dijo una mujer de pelo blanco

-Lissana?-Natsu Respondio

-Idiota Te Extrañe -Lissana Decia Mientras Lloraba

-Jaja , No llores Pareces Una Niña Pequeña - Dijo Natsu Mientras La Abrazaba Y Rio

-Hoy Vamos A Celebrar Su Regreso En La casa De Gray , Por Que No Vienes Lissana - Dijo Levy

-Si Estare ahi , Adios natsu - Dijo Lissana y Se Fue

-Lucy estas bien , te veo distraida - pregunto natsu , a una lucy con una mirada triste

-Estoy Bien natsu , solo quiero ir al baño - Lucy Respondio y Se Fue Al baño

-"Lu-chan"- Levi Pensaba Al Ver Como Lucy Se Iva Al Baño

**Natsu Pov **

Despues empezaron la clases , lucy seguia extraña la Razon ? Cual Sera? Nose Pero Estoy Feliz Ya Que Hoy Celebramos Mi Regreso Y Tambien Le Pedire A Lucy Que Sea Mi Novia Por Siempre

Termino La Escuela , me despedi de todos pero lucy seguia extraña y no le di importancia , llegue a mi casa me bañe y me vesti

En Estos Momentos Estoy Caminando A Direccion A La casa De Gray

**Fin Del Pov De Natsu **

**-**Natsu!-Lissana Grito

-Lissana?-Natsu Miro para Atras Y Se Detubo

-Gracias Por Esperarme -Dijo Lissana

-"Lissana Se Puso Mu Hermosa Durante Estos 4 años " Te Ves Bien Lissana - Dijo Natsu

-Enserio - Lissana Se Sonrojo

-Lissana Tu Sabras La razon Por La Cual Lucy Esta Extraña De La Mañana - Dijo Natsu

-Nose , Tal Vaz Sea Por...

-Natsu , Lissana - Levy Grito Interumpiendo A Lissana

-Levy Donde Esta Lucy - Dijo Natsu

-Me Llamo Y me dijo que se iva a demorar - Dijo Levy

-Ahhh.. - Natsu Suspiro

-Hey , Por Aqui - Grito Gray Que Salio De Una Ventana

-Permiso- Entraron Todos A la Casa De Gray

**Natsu Pov**

Juagamos , Comimos Y Cantamos Pero Lucy No llegaba , Me Preocupe Pense Que le Podria A ver Pasado Algo ,Asi Que Fui A Preguntarle A Levy ya Que Recien Estaba Hablando Por Celular

-Levy Donde Esta Lucy . Dije , Mire A Levy Estaba Nerviosa

-En Un Parque cerca De Aqui- Me Respondio

-Entonces Voy Ir A Buscarla- Me Puse Un Chaleco y Cuando a Iva A Salir Corriendo Pero levy Me Agarro El Chaleco

-No Vayas Natsu - Me Dijo Levy , ¿Que Por Que? Me Dice Que No vaya Algo le Habra pasado A Lucy

La Mire Y Saque Su mano De Mi Chaleco

-Debo Ir Levy

-No Por Favor No Vayas

-Que Pasa , Por Que Lloras Levy

Levy Se Habia Puesto A Llorar , Asi Que Sali Corriendo Y Abri La Puerta A Direccion a La calle

-No Vayas Natsu! - Escuche El Grito Desesperado De Levy

Pero Segui Corriendo , Estoy Corriendo Hacia La Plaza Y Mientras Corria Me puse A Pensar ¿Por Que? Levy Lloraba , Asuta pensar Que Algo Le Paso A Lucy , Llegue Al Parque y Entre

-Lucy!-Grite , La vi a Lo Lejos Estaba Cerca De Unos Arbustos Y me Acerque

Quien Demonios Es El y Por Que Esta Abrazando A Lucy

-Lucy - Dije , Ella Se Dio Vuela

-Natsu...-Respondio , Con Sus Ojos Con Lagrimas

-Lucy Quien Es El - Dije , Pero Aquel Tipo Se Puso Adelante Mio

-**Yo Soy Su Novio**

**...**

**Que Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews ! Esperen El Proximo :D**


	3. Una Triste Historia De Amor

Capitulo 2 : Una Triste Historia De Amor

**Fairy Tail Es De Hiro Mashima**

**Este Capitulo Sera Narrado Por Lucy **

**...**

**Lucy Pov**

Yo era una persona solitaria cuando era una niña , todavia me acuerdo cuando llegaste a mi curso tenia 6 años , **Tu** te acercaste a mi y me saludaste , me ofreciste tu amistad y la rechaze pero no te rendiste y me seguias a todos lados buscando hablar conmigo, incluso cuando algunos niños me molestan aparecias y me defendias sin esperar un gracias , me senti feliz de nunca sentirme sola , asi que un dia acepte tu amistad y **Tu** me respondiste con una gran sonrisa , me llavaste donde tus amigos y me presentaste , todos me recibieron bien y me presentaste a tus 2 mejores amigos , Gray el cual no tenia su polera Y El otro era loke el que se habia a acercado a mi hace tiempo y lo ignoraba , Pasaron 4 años Es dia fue **Tu** cumpleaños numero 10 te di mi primer beso y me lo devolviste sin dudarlo , pero un dia loke se me declaro y lo rechaze , se fue deprimido me senti triste pero te amaba a ti y llego aquel dia en el cual **Tu **me declaste tus sentimientos y los acepte , me abrazaste y me prometiste siempre estar a mi lado , le dijimos a todos que estabamos juntos y loke salio corriendo , no lo volvimos a ver de nuevo Y **Aquel Dia **, Caminabamos por la calle Y habia un niño jugando con pelota , Se le escapo Y el niño la fue a buscar , pero un auto venia detras de el , Corriste Y Empejuaste al niño y **Te Atropellaron **, fui corriendo a donde estabas Y te vi estabas cubierto de sangre , lo unico que podia hacer era llorar y tu me miraste con unos ojos que me decian NO Llores pero no podia Contenerme , Llego la ambulancia y cerraste tu ojos , **Tu** mama lloraba mientras el doctor le hablaba y solo escuche que estabas en **Coma , **Mi mundo se vino a abajo , llore , llore y llore , me volvi a sentir sola como cuando era niña y mi mundo se volvio solitario, iva a verte todos los dias Y un dia llego el niño que salvaste con su madre , me descontrole le grite al niño que habia sido culpa de el y su mama me suplico que lo disculpara, Pero No Podia Y Me Fui de ahi llorando.

Paso un año fue doloroso no tenerte a mi lado , ya casi no hablaba con alguien Y Un dia como siempre estaba sentado como siempre al lado tuyo , alguien abrio la puerta era Loke habia regresado y le conte todo Y Me Abrazo , Pasaron los meses loke me hablaba y aveces no le respondia Pero nunca se rindio Se Parece **A Ti , **Se me declaro y lo rechaze , pero igual seguia a mi lado siempre , me recupere un poco con el apoyo de los demas y el de loke , Loke se habia vuelto popular y muchas chicas querian estar a su lado Pero el las rechazo Y Seguia detras de mi , Paso otro año era el segundo sin Ti , Todos te visitaban todos los dia , Loke De nuevo se me declaro y lo rechaze de nuevo , pero seguia a mi lado , me hacia reir y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro me recordaba a **Ti **Y Paso otro año sin Ti , Levi me dijo por que no le daba na oportunidad a loke , lo pense y Un dia mientras caminabamos por unos arboles con flores blanca y Rojas , El De nuevo se me declaro y lo acepte , en vez de yo estar llorando era el quien lloraba , decidi darle la mitad de mi corazon ya que la otra mitad es Tuya , Pasaron los meses y llegue a tomar una decision te iva olvidar , Asi que fui a tu habitacion Y me despedi De **Ti **Llorando.

Pero hoy , llegaste como si nada y ahora mi corazon volvio a latir completamente , pero ahora esta dividido Entre **Tu** Y Loke , Despues de la escuela Loke me llamo por celular Y me dijo que me junte con el en un parque , Y Hoy celebrariamos **Tu **Regreso , Llegue Al Parque

-Lucy- Loke se acerco A Mi

-Loke-Dije

-Escuche que desperto-Dijo loke con una mirada seria

-Loke, Yo...-Agache Mi Cabeza

-No Llores-Me agarro la cabeza loke , ya que estoy llorando sin parar

-Pero...- Dije Llorando

-Si se que lo amas a el y a mi no - Dijo loke con una Sonrisa

-Lo Siento...-Dije

-No me gusta verte asi que no llores mas - Dijo loke abrazandome y haciendome cariño en la cabeza

-Lucy - Escuchaste que alguien me llamaba y me di vuelta

-Lucy Quien es el - Dijo Natsu

-Natsu...- Dije Llorando

-Soy Su Novio - Dijo Loke Poniendose Al Frente De Natsu

-Loke...-Dijo Natsu

...

**Que Les Parecio , Dejen Sus Reviews! Esperen El Proximo !**


	4. Traicion

Capitulo 3 Traicion

**Fairy Tail Le Pertenece A Hiro Mashima**

...

-Loke...- Dijo natsu

-A pasado tiempo natsu - Dijo loke

-Natsu!- Llegaron al parque gritando gray , erza y levy

-Por que no me dijieron sobre esto!- Grito natsu

-Lo siento natsu- Dijieron erza y levy

-Natsu , Yo...-Dijo lucy , con sus ojos con lagrimas

-Callate! eres una traidora!- Grito Natsu

-Natsu...-Dijieron levy y erza

-Bastardo- Loke golpeo a natsu , a lo cual natsu cayo al suelo

-Hijo de puta- Natsu se levanto y le pego a loke

-Detenganse- Grito Lucy

-Te dije que no quiero escucharte perra traidora!- Grito natsu y se fue corriendo

**Natsu Pov**

Soy un idiota como pude tratar a lucy asi , ella es la mujer que amo Y por esa razon es por la cual estoy llorando mientras estoy corriendo

-Lucy...-Dije mirando al cielo

Como es posible que estes con loke , solo ensar que lo besabas Y tal vez te hizo de EL, me pone furioso y tambien me hace odiarte

-Natsu- Escuche que alguien me llamaba y mire hacia atras

-Lissana- Dije , A verdad lissana no estaba en el parque

-Natsu , por que lloras- Me dijo lissana con su mano en mi mejilla

-Es que la mujer que amo , esta con otro - Respondi

-Asi que te enteraste de loke- Me dijo lissana

-Si , maldicion- Respondi

-Te invito a tomar un vazo de cafe a mi casa - Me dijo lissana

-Esta bien- Respondi y la segui

Caminamos poco y llegamos a la casa de lissana

**Fin Del Pov**

**-**Toma , natsu - lissana le dio una taza de cafe a natsu

-Gracias- Respondio natsu

-Natsu , te amo - dijo lissana sonrojada

-Que! enserio!- Dijo natsu

-Si- Dijo lissana y beso a natsu en la boca

-Lissana..- Dijo Natsu

-Hazme Tuya , Natsu- Dijo lissana quitandose la polera

**Pov Natsu**

Lissana se acaba de sacar la polera y me dijo que la haga mia

-Lissana , Yo...-Dije pero me interumpio las lagrimas de lissana que caian por sus mejillas

-Por favor , te amo tanto- me dijo lissana

-Lissana- Respondi Y la tire a la cama ,La bese

Nose que esto haciendo , Lucy es la mujer que amo , Pero hoy me di cuenta que me Engaño.

Me levante de la cama de lissana , Apague la luz y fui donde lissana y la bese

-Lissana , Esta Bien?- Pregunte

-Si , continua-Me respondi

Esta va a ser mi venganza por la traicion que cometiste

Te Odio , Te Desprecio Y Esta Sera Mi Venganza Para Ti

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Fin Del Pov**

**Lucy Pov**

No puedo parar de llorar , nunca voy a creer lo que me dijo natsu , me odia es lo mas seguro, Pero desde mañana todo sera como antes del accidente

Te Amo y Siempre te Amare

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Fin Del Pov**

Al Dia Siguiente

-Lissana si no te despiertas , llegaras tarde a la escuela - dijo natsu

-Natsu- Dijo lissana , solo cubrida por unas sabanas

-Que- respondio natsu

-Te amo - Dijo lissana , Sonrojada

-Yo igual- dijo natsu , con una mirada triste

**Pov Natsu**

Lissana se cambio de ropa y salimos de su casa hacia la escuela

-Natsu , Me Amas- Me Pregunto Lissna

-Si-Respondi

Pero todabia amo a lucy , personame lissana por estar utilizandote para olvidar a lucy

Llegamos a la escuela y Ahora estamos a fuera de mi sala

-Natsu..- Me Dijo Lissana

-Esta Bien , No te preocupes - Respondi Y Entre A Mi sala

**Fin Del Pov**

-Hey natsu- Grito gray

-Hola , gray - dijo natsu

-Oye natsu , Lucy quiere hablar contigo- Dijo Gray

-Ahh-Dijo Natsu Apretando su mano

-Natsu , ven- Grito levy

-Esta bien- El dragneel fue donde levy

-Natsu...- Lucy Estaba detras de levy

-Hola lucy - dijo el dragneel con una mirada muy seria

-Natsu , te amo - Dijo lucy sonrojada

-Jajajaja , Me traicionaste loke y ahora dices que me amas , No eres nada mas que una perra!- Grito el dragneel

-Por que , me tratas asi - Dijo lucy

-Por que , te estoy diciendo la verdad y yo no te amo , ayer en la noche estuve con la mujer que amo de verdad - dijo el dragneel y se fue a sentar

En La Noche

**Pov Natsu**

Hoy fue un dia muy complicado , vi a lucy llorar todo el dia , me senti triste pero ella me traiciono se lo merece , ahora estoy afuera de la casa de lissana

-Ya adios lissana - Le dije

-Adios Cuidate , Mi Natsu- Me dijo lissana y me beso

Lissana se entro a su casa y me fui , ella a estado muy feliz , pero yo aun sigo amando a lucy

-Hey Natsu- Escuche Que alguien me llamaba y me di vuelta

-Quien eres- pregunte

-**Soy Yo Gajeel El Hermano De Lucy , No Te Acuerdas De Mi?**

...

**Que Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews ! Esperen El Proximo :D**


	5. Reemplazo?

Capitulo 4 : El Reemplazante

-Gajeel , Que Quieres?-Dijo El Dragneel

-Sabes , Me Dijieron Que Insultaste A Mi Hermana- Dijo Gajeel Y Saco Un Bate De La Oscuridad

-Que Vas a Ser , Con Ese Bate- Dijo El Dragneel

-Matarte!- Dijo Gajeel y Le Pego En La Pierna A Natsu con el bate

-Ahhh! , Maldito- Grito el dragneel

-No te Gusto , Tratarla mal- Dijo Gajeel Y le Pego Con el bate en la espalda a natsu

-Ahh!-Gritaba el dragneel

-Vuelve a dormir pero esta vez no te despiertes . grito gajeel y le pego al dragneel en la cabeza

-...Ah...-Dijo muy despacio el dragneel mientras estaba en un charco de sangre en el suelo

-Adios-Dijo gajeel y se iva corriendo

-Alguien llame una ambulancia , este niño se va a morir desangrado- Gritaban la Pérsonas al Ver a natsu tirado en el suelo en ese charco de sangre

-Chico , estas bien- Dijo un señor moviendo a natsu

-Lu...cy , Lu..cy - Decia el dragneel una vez y otra con una voz baja

-Quien es lucy? Tu Novia?-Dijo el señor y le saco el celular a natsu y llamo a alguien

**Pov Natsu**

Maldito gajeel , me mando al hospital y todabia me pregunto por que lucy esta a mi lado durmiendo

-Parece que tu novia , te quiere mucho - dijo una enfermera

-no , Es Mi Novia - Dije

-A Pense que era ya que se vino contigo en la ambulancia - me dijo la enfermera

-Hey niña despierta- la Enfermera movia a Lucy

-Ahh-Lucy Se desperto y me miro

-Lo Siento , Si te Molesta Mi Presencia- Dijo Lucy

-No Importa- Respondi

-Natsu!-Lissana Entro Gritando Y Me Abrazo

-Lissana- Dije

-De Seguro es tu culpa lucy -Lissana le gritaba a lucy

-no Es mi culpa - lucy respondia

-Andate!-Lissana Empujo A Lucy Hasta La Salida Y Lucy Me Miro

-Liss..-No termine de decir eso , ya que me acuerda de la traicion de lucy

-Ahora , estamos solos - dijo lissana con una sonrisa

-Si- respondi y mire por la ventana

**Fin Del Pov**

-Asi que ya te vas- dijo el doctor a natsu

-Si , me siento mejor - dijo natsu

-Que bueno- Dijo el doctor y se le cayeron hojas

-Yo le ayudo- dijo el dragneel , pero miro una hoja y se sorprendio

-Que viste- Dijo el doctor

-Esta Persona Es... Loke- Dijo El Dragneel

-Al Lo Conoces , es un pobre muchacho que no le queda mas que una semana de vida - Dijo el doctor

-No Puede Ser- Dijo El Dragneel Y Salio Corriendo

**Lucy Pov**

Que Bueno Que natsu esta bien , me alegro mucho

-Loke?-Dije ya que lucy esta en la perta de mi casa

-Lucy Por Fin Llegas- Dijo Loke

-Loke!-Llego corriendo natsu

-Natsu- Dijo Loke

-Ven Tenemos Que hablar en otro lugar - dijo natsu

-Que , Quieres- Dijo Loke

-Es Sobre Tu Enfermedad - Dijo Natsu con una voz muy seria

-Vamos- Dijo Loke

Que Pasa? Por Que Natsu Se Lleva A Loke Y Que Es Eso De La Enfermedad De loke?

**Fin Del Pov**

-Dime , Por que no le dijiste a lucy sobre tu enfermedad - Dijo Natsu

-Por Que Se Pondra triste- respondio Loke

-Dime Cual Es razon de tu mentira - dijo natsu

-Sabes yo amo a lucy y quiero que sea feliz , yo sabia que ivas a despertar - dijo loke

-Como sabias que iva a despertar- grito natsu

-Por que un dia cuando te fui a ver , moviste un brazo y me di cuenta que despertaria - dijo loke

-Entonces por que estas con lucy - dijo natsu

-Yo solo era tu reemplazo hasta que te desértaras , para que lucy no sufriera - dijo loke

-Loke!- Grito el dragneel ya que loke cayo al suelo

-Loke- Llego gritando Lucy

**Pov Natsu**

No Puede ser , estaba equivocado , Loke solo queria que lucy fuera feliz

-Loke!- Grite agarrando a loke y llamando una ambulancia

...

**Que les parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? El Proximo Es El Ultimo Capitulo!**


	6. Amigo

Capitulo 5 : Amigo

**Ola A Todos , Por Fin Este Es El Primer Fic Que Termino , Gracias Por Leer Y Disfruten El Final.**

...

**Pov Natsu**

Despues que loke cayera al suelo , llame a una ambulancia y se lo llevaron , con lucy nos fuimos adrentro de la ambulancia , llegamos al hospital y a loke lo pusieron en una camilla y lo llevaron a emergencia

-Natsu...! Por Que Loke...!-Lucy lloraba en mis brazos

-Tranquila , va estar bien - dije

-Pero por que! No me conto nada-Dijo lucy

-Es un gran hombre , te oculto su emfermedad para que no sufrieras- Dije

-Natsu...!-Lucy Me miro y Exploto un llanto desgarrador

-Ustedes son conocidos del paciente- se acerco un medico

-Si-Respondi

-Les vengo a dar una mala noticia , al paciente le queda poco de vida-Dijo el doctor y me causo mucha angustia

-...-Baje mi mirada y Abraze A lucy

-El quiere verlo a los 2 - Dijo el doctor y empezo a caminar

-Esta bien - die y con lucy lo segimos

**Fin Del Pov**

-Entren-Dijo El doctor

-Esta bien - natsu y lucy entraron a la habitacion

-Loke...!-Dijieron natsu y lucy al mirar a loke con cables por todos lados

-Lucy...-Loke abrio sus ojos lentamente

-Loke...-Lucy fue a agarrarle la mano a loke

-...-Natsu Solo Miraba

-Natsu , Ven-Dijo Y El Loke Se Acerco

-Que quieres loke-Dijo el dragneel-Toma lucy,

-Toma , Lucy Te Necesita- Loke Agarro la mano de lucy y se la ofrecio al dragneel

-Loke...-Dijo Lucy

-Mira Natsu, ahora es tu turno de reemplazarme y hacerla feliz , ese es mi ultimo deseo , asi que por favor hazla feliz - dijo loke y sus ojos se cerraron

-Loke!-Gritaron Natsu Y Lucy

**5 Años Despues**

**Pov Natsu**

Despues de que loke murio , todo lo que pensaba se fue , termine con lissana y le pedi a lucy que sea mi novia , y 2 años despues le pedi que se case conmigo , en ese tiempo lucy estaba embarazada

-Papa , por que esta tumba tiene mi mismo nombre - Dijo un niño de pelo rosa

-Es por que ese es un nombre muy especial para tu madre y para mi - Dijo natsu

-Ahh...-Dijo aquel niño y sonrio

-Natsu , Loke! - Lucy Gritaba , El niño corrio Donde su madre

Cada vez que miro el cielo recuero tu nombre , siempre te estare agradecido , pero se que algun dia te vere de nuevo y te dire

**Gracias! Loke!**

**...**

**Que les parecio El Final Dejen Sus Reviews!?**


End file.
